The disclosure relates to a cell detection device and a cell detection method.
Devices comprising a particle detector that detects particles in a measurement specimen flowing through a flow cell, and an image-capture part that captures images of the particles in the measurement specimen flowing through the flow cell are known as detection/measurement devices in which a flow cytometer is used. For example, in the detection/measurement device described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 63-94156 (Patent Document 1), a configuration for capturing images of cells is arranged downstream of a cell detection part. In the detection/measurement device, cells in a measurement specimen flowing through a flow cell are irradiated with laser light, and images of the cells in the measurement specimen are captured using a CCD camera, a signal generated by the cells being used as a trigger.